An Unexpected Turn In Friendship
by Mistake Of Life
Summary: Hamato Leonardo and Casey Jones were never on the best of terms. But, Leo had a secret that he feared would ruin whatever friendship they had left. So, Leo hid it from everyone. He also has two other secrets, yet we’re not going to talk about that. But, one day, an event will change everything. For the better or worse? No one knows.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided not to do a prologue. So, we're just gonna jump right into the story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Leo's POV

You know how some people keep things to themselves? Like secrets? And they fear that if they let them out, they'll get hurt? Well, that's exactly how I feel. Because I have secrets that I don't want anyone finding out about.

First secret? I'm not fearless. Yeah yeah, I know. How can that be possible. You see, everyone has fears. And I fear death. Not my own. My brothers', my Sensei's, and my friends'. I'm afraid I'll make the wrong decision in battle, and it'll end up getting someone I love seriously hurt.

Anyway, second secret? I hold back when fighting. You know, like battling Shredder and his goons, the Kraang, etc. I can actually fight better than Sensei, but I don't want anyone finding out, or else they'll call me a teacher's pet, or overachiever.

My last secret?...I'm in love with the one, the only...

 **Casey Jones**.

Now, I know we aren't always on the best of terms. But, I can't help when I get flustered or nervous when he's around. Our 'friendship', so to speak, is like mine and Raphael's. Only less aggressive, and more stable. Our so called friendship was more like frenemies.

But, all that changed, when just a few minutes into patrolling, my favorite hotheaded-black haired human got really hurt. And I mean _really_ hurt. And it was all my fault.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Third Person's POV

Leonardo was currently in the main room, arguing with Raphael. Casey Jones, Leo's crush, was sitting on the bench watching TV with Donatello and Michelangelo, who were all getting highly annoyed at the fighting.

"Raph, you can't just go topside! The Foot have upped their game, and are patrolling more and more each night!"

"You can't tell me what ta do, Fearless! That just means I have some heads to smash!"

The three spectators groaned at the continuous fighting. Casey, having enough of it, stood up and went to interfere with his best friend's and friend's fighting. He placed himself between them, his right hand on Raph's plastron, and his left hand on Leo's. Leo immediately stopped fighting with Raph, his breath quietly hitching in his throat as he looked down with wide eyes at Casey's hand, blushing. No one took notice of this strange change in Leo's behavior. "Stop fighting! You're annoying the hell out'a me, Don, and Mike. You guys are fighting for nothing," Casey lectured. Donnie went to correct Casey in his speaking, but Mikey put a hand on his shoulder, and the two youngest brothers continued watching the events. Casey looked between the two oldest brothers.

Everyone watched as Leo mumbled something inaudible, and walked to his room, his blush now noticeable. They all stared at his bedroom door as it shut. "Okay, what the hell was that about?" Raph questioned. Mikey grinned knowingly, having seemingly known Leo's crush on Casey. He snorted, then turned back to the TV, watching Crognard The Barbarian. Casey shrugged. He told the three younger brothers that he had to head home. Saying their goodbyes, Casey grabbed his hockey bag and walked to the turnstiles. After he left, Don and Raph turned to Mikey, who still had his grin.

"What're you smilin' at, chucklehead?" Raph asked, raising an eyebrow. Mikey just shook his head, keeping his attention on the show playing on TV. Leo will tell them when he's ready. Raph rolled his eyes and walked to the dojo, wanting to beat on his punching bag. Donnie went to his lab. He wanted to work on his inventions a little more.

Mikey watched them depart, then looked at Leo's door. He smiled. Leo's secret crush on Casey is adorable, and Mikey hopes he'll come out and tell everyone, especially Casey. And hopefully, Leo will get Casey before anyone else does. Mike turned back to Crognard The Barbarian. He just hopes his Oniisan will be happy with the outcome.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Third Person's POV

 _During Patrol_

"Ughhhh! Come one, Leo! You're no fun!"

Ah, yes. The restless hothead, Casey Jones. Always needing some action. Black hoodie, black hair, black fingerless gloves. The crush of Hamato Leonardo. Casey was complaining because Leo would not let him and Raphael go off and have fun. In translation, they want to beat up some Purple Dragons to let off some steam. Donatello and Michelangelo were watching the exchange from afar. April was on some training mission with Splinter at the farmhouse, having left earlier that day.

"I'm not going to let you two go off on your own, just to find Purple Dragons to beat up. What if you one, or both, of you get hurt?" Leo worried. His eyes glanced at Casey, but quickly looked away. "We're not babies, Leo. We can take care of ourselves," Raph growled.

Leo sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He was overly stressed because he feels something bad is going to happen tonight. Donnie and Mikey knew this, Leo having told them earlier. But, Mikey knew Leo was worried about Casey. "Please, guys. Just listen to me for once in your lives!" Leo screamed. Everyone went silent, too shocked to talk. "I've had a bad feeling all day, and I haven't been able to shake that feeling. Something bad is going to happen, and it's going to happen soon," Leo said, his voice wavering.

Seeing their reactions, Leo sighed and put his head in his hands. Casey watched Leo worry and stress, and he feels guilty for adding more of a burden upon Leo's shoulders. "You were right, _kame_." Everyone unsheathed their weapons and faced the dark, deep voice of their most hated enemy. "You never know what might jump out at you," Shredder spoke, jumping down from the ledge he was on.

Leo placed himself in front of his brothers and Casey, pointing his katana at Shredder. "What do you want, Tin Head?" Leo asked sternly. Shredder's eyes narrowed. "To end your pathetic lives," Shredder's voice boomed, thus starting the battle. Leo charged forward, swinging his sword, not using his all, but just enough force to knock Shredder back. Mikey's kusarigama swung towards the Shredder. Shredder easily dodged them. Raph came at him from the right, Donnie at the left. Shredder caught both sais and the bo-staff.

"Goongala!" Casey shouted. His hockey mask was over his face. He swung his baseball bat at Shredder, but all it did was smash against Shredder's armor, breaking in little bits and pieces. "Uh oh," Casey muttered. Leo watched in horror as Shredder brought down his gauntlet on Casey, slashing his chest and stomach, making him fly back. " _CASEY_!!!" Leo screamed. Everyone paused, even Shredder, for once. No one, not even Shredder, has heard Leo scream like that before. Or heard Leo growl like that.

Leo's growling increased as he laid eyes on Shredder. His hands were clenched so hard around the hilts of his katanas that his hands were shaking. "You'll pay for that, Shredder!" Leo charged Shredder at an inhuman speed, using most of what he's been taught against him. Shredder tried to keep Leo back, but Leo was persistent.

Shredder swung his gauntlet at Leo, which Leo easily dodged. With one swing of his fist, using all his might, Leo punched Shredder to another rooftop, knocking him unconscious. Leo panted, all rage depleting, panic taking its place, as he rushed back over to Casey. His brothers were standing there shocked, watching Leo apply pressure to Cassy's wounds. They snapped out of it when Leo screamed, "Help him!"

Donnie rushed to work, checking the extent of Casey's injuries. Mikey sat next to Leo, trying to calm Leo's panic and shaking hands. Raph stood back, watching as his older brother broke down in front of them, for the first time in his life. Tears streamed down Leo's cheeks like waterfalls, his head resting on Mikey's shoulder, but Leo didn't sob. He cried silent tears as he watched his secret crush lose blood.

"We need to get home quickly. He's losing a lot of blood. But I'd be able to restore the loss in my lab. Raph, you take-," Donnie was interrupted by Leo. "I got him," Leo whispered. He stood up and lifted Casey bridal style, running as fast as he could to the lair. His younger brothers exchanged worried looks, wondering what's going on in that head of his.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**

 _He stood up and lifted Casey bridal style, running as fast as he could to the lair. His younger brothers exchanged worried looks, wondering what's going on in that head of his._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Third Person's POV

The four turtle brothers sprinted back to the Lair, Leo several feet ahead. He was careful not to jostle Casey too much as he ran. Casey was unconscious, groaning in pain from within Leo's arms. Leo was still very unsettled and upset about Casey. He was furious with Shredder. Yet, he felt an odd satisfaction about one-punching Shredder unconscious, to another building.

"Quick, Leo. Bring him to my lab!"

Leo was too caught up within his own thoughts to realize he had made it to the Lair until Donnie spoke up. Leo ran into the lab and carefully set Casey on one of the medical beds.

"Alright, everyone out while I fix him up," Donnie ordered, shooing his brothers out. The turtles started filing out of the lab. All but one.

"No."

Mikey was already in the living room of the Lair and had not heard the refusal to leave. Donnie and Raph stopped in surprise and turned to Leo who remained standing by Casey, his eyes narrowed in defiance against Donnie's orders.

"No?" Donnie incredulously gasped out.

Raph narrowed his eyes, searching Leo's own orbs for what he was feeling. Raph pushed his senses out. He could feel Leo blocking him out. Raph just let it go and walked out of the lab to allow Donnie to work on his best friend and Donnie's patient.

Donnie and Leo continued their staredown, unaware of Raph's exit until Donnie finally let up.

"Fine. Fine! You can stay," Donnie huffed out, rolling his eyes. Donnie grabbed his tools and readied them to stitch Casey. And that's what he did...

Under the watchful, hawk eyes of Leo.

Donnie felt completely uncomfortable with Leo staring... sorry, _glaring_ at him while he worked as if daring him to mess up. Thank the gods he did not.

Donnie completed patching Casey. Donnie grabbed his tools and walked over to the sink in his lab. He rinsed his tools and hands, relieved to feel Leo's eyes shift away from him. Donnie's thoughts drifted back to the fight with Shredder.

Leo had seemed... different. It was slightly worrying.

Shredder had struck Casey, and that was the moment Leo went berserk and pulled a 'Raph'. Leo had one-punched Shredder so hard that he flew onto another building. Leo basically has, like, a hidden power.

Donnie chuckled and dried his hands. His thoughts were turning into Mikey's. Don turned back to Leo and paused. Leo was looking at Casey in a... peculiar way. His head was tilted and he had that kicked-puppy expression on his face. Donnie slowly walked over to Leo and carefully placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. Donnie frowned as he felt Leo's shoulders tense up and as Leo wiped any and all emotions from his face, putting on his Leader Mask.

"You okay, Leo?" Donnie said softly, concerned.

Leo shook his head slowly, his eyes remaining on Casey. He felt guilty the teenage boy had gotten hurt while Leo had stood back and watched.

"It's not your fault," Donnie comforted, causing Leo to turn to him with disbelieving eyes. Don just smiled and patted Leo's shoulder before walking out of the lab.

Leo darted his eyes back to Casey. He grabbed Casey's hand and held it with both of his own. Leo leaned down and laid his forehead against Casey's. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry," Leo whispered. "This is all my fault. I should have been paying attention, and now you're hurt. I'm sorry."

Leo squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep the tears back. He could not cry. He was the 'Fearless Leader', and he had to be strong.

 **He just had to...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TBC...**


End file.
